Brothers
by manapohaku2
Summary: While possessing Harry, Voldemort learns the truth. One who he thought dead was still very much alive. End of 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : none

Rating : T

Summary : Ever since he could remember Harry had always had those dreams.

Warnings: 5th year, pedophile, abuse, death, spoilers.

**Disclaimer: not mine. Harry potter is not mine I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

While possessing Harry, Voldemort learns the truth. One who he thought dead was still very much alive.

Deep in side Potters subconscious Voldemort noticed blocks. The boy had been obliviated. More then once by the looks of it and they went as far as when he was a baby. Now why would Dumbledore (who else would it be?) mess with an infants mind? Any kind of mind magic on a child is dangerous their brains are to young and un-settled to handle such an invasion.

Total mind wipe the boy had his mind wiped at one point but it showed signs of leaking. The memories would have seemed like dreams they would have shown themselves to him in his dreams. What the hell happened?

Voldemort unlocked one of the blocks.

_A young Harry Potter second year since that idiot Lockhart was there. _(He was in seclusion not living under a rock) Goes to prove Dumbledore is going senile if he considers that a candidate for the DADA position. If the bastard had just chosen him he wouldn't have to deal with such incompetence. _'Harry Potter so glad to have you here this evening.' The idiot had requested him for this detention which had been his fault. Really why does he keep bothering me. 'We are going to have alot of fun the two of us tonight. You still need to be punished this is your detention after all.' _Why block a detention? This made no sense.

The man was a pedophile he had tried to Rape him. Potter nearly killed him. That look in his eyes as his magic sucked the mans life energy out of him. It was the same as some one he had once known. Dumbledore that old fool would allow a man he knew was a pedophile to teach in his school. He blocked the memory he knew what tastes the man had and he allowed it.

The man couldn't fall lower in his eyes. The child deserves to know the truth. Knowing he couldn't stay for to long he opened every block he came in contact with. He found it the wipe. The block was nearly all the way open all it needed was a little push.

_'You'll never get away with this Dumbledore. Tom will kill you and all your little chickens.' Green eyes filled with disgust and loathing. _Tom couldn't breath this couldn't be true, it couldn't be real. He had to know.

'_Yes I believe he will try though we both know you are his only weakness.'_

_'You are a fool to believe that Dumbledore. I am no weakness least of all my brothers. Then again your brother hates you.' Sneered Xander. 'So it doesn't surprise me that you don't understand.'_

Tom could not believe it Xander, his Xander, his baby brother was still alive. His little brother was alive. Potter was his brother. How could he not see it before. They weren't identical, but they still looked enough alike... How could he not tell.

Potter was smaller (how _HE_ hated that word) Xander never needed glasses, but the eyes those eyes that made him hesitate that night it wasn't even the prophecy that made him attack the Potters that night. He had wanted revenge, James Potter and Frank Longbottom had killed his brother just because he was his brother. He still remembered that night as vivid as it was as it was seared in to his mind he could never forget. The child's magic had called to his own he disregarded it too focused on his own revenge. he could have killed his brother.

Xander was neutral always had been. Those bastards brought him into it.

He should have seen the signs the child was brilliant though he hid it well. To take down a fully grown mountain troll only Xander could have pulled that off with a Wingardium Leviosa.

The child was so much like Xander how could he not have seen it till now. Was he that blind? So driven by revenge that...

He needed to make amends Harry should know the truth.

All this time Xander had been alive as Harry Potter. Leaving Potters mind Voldemort let himself be seen before grabbing Bella and Apparating out of there.

Dumbledore would pay for taking his brother from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : none

Rating : T

Summary : Ever since he could remember Harry had always had those dreams.

Warnings: 5th year, abuse, death, spoilers.

A/N: who should Harry be paired with? I need an answer.

**Disclaimer: not mine. Harry potter is not mine I just own the plot.**

* * *

Harry sat wide awake upon his bed reliving IT. He kept seeing Sirius fall through the vail. Kept reliving that moment in time.  
Knowing that Sirius was dead because of him, Sirius that had his memory's altered because he tried to save him back when he was still Xander Riddle.

Wasn't that a kick in the pants HE Harry Potter was the younger twin to the Dark Lord. Didn't Tom say they had alot in common back in his second year. At least now he had an answer to his guilt and the whole wanting to leave Ginny to her fate and make way with the diary thing. Why he believed Tom even though he knew better than to trust blindly. Especially an inanimate object that told him Hagrid was a murderer. When the murderer was him. He had unleashed the basilisk, he was a psychopath.

He had never felt such emotions before. Now he was feeling every thing and it hurt. The guilt, was killing him. What the hell did Dumbledore do? He had to use some kind of potion to alter him in such a way. Harry had never felt any true emotions till his new life and wasn't adjusting well.

Sirius was dead and it was all his fault he should have used the mirror instead of trusting Kreacher. The elf would pay. How stupid was he to listen to the thing. It always hated Sirius and for Harry to believe it how stupid could he be.

He used the cruciatus for the first time. He liked it. A dark spell. He should be freaking out instead he wished he had used the killing curse on the bitch.  
Harry vowed that he would see Bellatrix dead. If not by his hand then anothers.

* * *

It came in the mail gave his aunt a fright. Harry didn't even bother to question how Voldemort managed to find out where he lived let alone send him a pacege. With a vindictive sort of glee he put all the pictures of Bellatrix Lastrange being tortured and killed in his parents photo album making a mental note to have copys made for Neville.

Tom may have been his brother, but Voldemort wanted him dead. A betrayal like that can't be forgiven.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort sat in his throne room wondering how Harry liked his gift. Xander always loved getting presents the bloodier the better. He knew he would have to grovel to win back his brothers love, as much as a psychopath could love. Hopefully he would be forgiven.

Bella was a nuisance her mind un-repairable unlike Rabastian and Rodolphus. The Black madness to far gone for her to be of any use to him.

She dared to touch what was his. Even had Potter not been his brother the boy still belonged to him. She had known that and cursed him anyway.  
He knew Rodolphus was happy that Bella was gone even though he wasnt showing no longer be responsible to some one clearly insane.

* * *

"Narcissa should your boy do as he's told you will have nothing to fear."  
Should the boy prove to be his own man and not a copy of his pathetic father I will let him live. If not... The end of the Malfoy line will be no lost.

* * *

The Weasleys were loud, un-couth, and made him want to chew glass. How the hell was he going to keep from killing them? Not to mention the rest of Gryffinder house. He could always stay closer to Luna and Neville. At least he liked them.

It would be for the best Hermione was becoming more irritating as the years past. Ron was hopeless and would die soon enough. One thing Harry couldn't stand was disloyalty. Molly's fate was already decided she had been there when he "died" as Xander Riddle.

Arthur could do better and with out the constant stream of love potion should get back his spine. The fact he still had a muggle collection even after being married to the harpy said alot.

Harry knew Aurther was not apart of what happened to him they were friends after all. Harry may not have liked muggles, and couldn't careless what happened to them, but he did think they were brilliant, and shared his fascination with Arthur as a child. The boy would owl him even when he was at school.

Harry didnt have many friends as Xander and kept what he did have close. Tom did have a habit of scaring off potential friends, Harry had put a stop to that right away. He wasnt a loser that needed his big brother to approve his choices in companions.

Harry liked the twins they were funny and had a darkness that they kept well hidden. Flour and Bill, Flour likes him for saving her sister he could use that, Bill his connection to Flour. Charlie did help him back in first year and a Dragon Trainor could be useful. Percy was a jerk but he treated Harry bad because he believed Harry was a bad influence on Ron and Ginny. He was the only one who truly cared about his family and for that Harry would let him live.

* * *

Draco didnt know what to do the Dark Lord ordered him to kill Dumbledore sure he had all year but this was Dumbledore the defeater of Grindlewald his head master and Draco didnt want to kill anyone. To be a murderer.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the facade of Harry Potter "the chosen one" he had caught Ginny using love potion on him and was glad of Tom's paranoia in making sure he was immune to such a ploy.

Nothing worse than a red-head as a love interest.

Sighing Harry ignored the letters and owls (the alive ones any way Hedwig was the jealous type) and worked on his potion essay. Tom was becoming more persistent with each passing day and while it warmed his heart Harry was still in no mood to placate his brother not right now any way.

'Mimbulus mimbletonia? Now why does that sound so familiar? Its a plant i'm sure of that much, but what? why does Snape need to know what kind of sap comes from it. Damn it this is going to bug me. Also Snape is now the DADA Professor why the hell is he asking a potions question.' Pissed Harry suddenly remembered who his room mate was. The one and only Herbology prodigy Neville Longbottom.

'Dobby!'

'Whats can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter sir.' Dobby hadn't changed any in the last 17 years or so though he was going to kill Lucius for touching his elf. The socks were a nice touch.

Smiling warmly, he would always have a soft spot for this elf. 'I know who I am Dobby.'

With a cry Dobby flung him self toward Harry, he only just moved his homework out-of-the-way.

'Master is back Dobby was so worried but knew Master was still there as Harry Potter is just as kind and just as Master is.' Elf speak never got old.

'Yes like I could ever be mean to you. Dobby I have a job for you first I need you to tell Neville that I need him second I need you to return to sender these letters.' Take that Tom.

Nodding enthusiastically Dobby Popped off to find Neville most likely. If any one could help him with his dilemma it would be Neville.


	5. Chapter 5

**to the one who suggested Severus i'll keep that in mind if i dont get any one else it will be most likely a Snarry.**

* * *

Neville was all to happy to help especially after Harry gave him his share of Bella pic's. One thing he always liked about Neville was that he didn't ask unnecessary questions.

Harry stared sadly at his paper he worked really hard on that he even asked for help which is so not him. Severus wasn't the same child he knew before. Neville got a better grade then him. If that wasn't making a statement what was?

Even though Harry didn't like Snape very much what with the whole your just like your father thing he did like Severus the Potions Master. He wished Severus would treat him like every one else and let go of his grudge on James Potter. Maybe he could get a passing grade in D.A.D.A. Till then he would just have to grin and bare it as Snape was the dominate personality right now.

If things got to bad he would just have to show him his place. He was still Severus Master, his Potions Master the one he apprenticed under. If worse comes to worse it's not like he wasn't replaceable.

* * *

How stupid could Hermione be so what if he wanted to be by himself it wasn't any of her busyness what he did or who he hang out with. She really couldn't comprehend that he wasn't her friend anymore. If he wanted to befriend Slytherins he would. Blaise was cool and Harry liked him _She_ didn't have a say in that.

the only house he had a problem with was HufflePuff those posers didn't deserve the badger they had. Xander had been a Puff and was damn proud to be. those children didn't show true house pride. Being HufflePuff didn't mean following the crowd it meant taking a stand and sticking to your guns when every one else was busy being sheep you were the trend setter. It didn't mean you were the joke, the one that wore your heart on your sleeve. It meant you knew what you wanted and were willing to take the road less traveled to get there. believing someone was innocent till proven guilty and not jumping to conclusions were true signs of hardworking and loyalty.

* * *

It was already October, Halloween was just a week away. What the hell was he going to do for Samhain? he already knew Neville and Luna would accompany him for the ritual maybe Blaise as well who was still undecided.

Samhain was a day long event that involved Bonfires, dressing up, speaking with the spirits, and feasts/offerings. the only person he could see himself honoring was his mother she did die to bring both him and Tom into this world. Normally he would check in with Tom before doing such a thing but he had already decided not to answer his brother back before his birthday.

It's not like he could stay mad at him for long, but Harry would kick his ass for even thinking about killing another innocent child no matter the reason. Kids were off limits he knew that. He would have fun making sure he kept that lesson close.

* * *

'Harry where are we going for the Hogsmeade visit?' Asked Ginny.

incredulous Harry asked why they would be going any where together. 'because your my boyfriend silly.' What!

'I'm your what?... Since when?... Aren't you dating Dean?' Did she take a confundus to the head as if he would ever date her. The girl was a major slut and he wasn't desperate enough to risk S.T.I's for minor gratification.

'he's nothing more then a distraction your the one I love Harry.' Harry could see Dean and Seamus along with all the other Gryffindors listening to Ginny's depravity. He needed to end this.

'Ginny can you even hear yourself? How could you even say such a thing first i'm not your Boyfriend and i'll never be your boyfriend. Dean is my friend and i don't like how your treating him. If you don't like him anymore then break up with him first.' How dare she say such a thing.

'As if i care what some Mudblood thinks. It's not like they have feelings.' She sneered garnering a mass dislike for her behavior.

He had never hung around Ginny so didn't know if she was really that much of a bitch or if she had been cursed. Judging by the glares sent her way he concluded this was the real her.

Harry left before he got pulled into the fight that was about to start because of Ginny.

* * *

How dare Ginny say such a thing no true Gryffindor would say that foul word. She was no sister of his. When everyone gathered to take a whack at her he held Hermione back Ginny deserved this. Only after he felt she was truly punished did he allow Hermione to help the girl. No longer would he consider Ginny his sister. She was no better then a Slytherin.

* * *

Harry sat with Luna at the Ravenclaw table having a bit of fun taking the mickey out of the Claws. Those two face prats would get theirs soon.

Padma Patil was the first to notice Ginny Weasley as she limped into the Great Hall for dinner. 'What happened Harry?' asked Luna. He was a sucker for those big eyes of hers.

Shrugging he explained what happened earlier in the dorm knowing full well that others were listening in. By the end of the night everyone would know Ginny Weasley was a prejudice bitch.

* * *

That Halloween was a Hogsmeade visit and Harry spent the day with Luna and Neville. Later that night Blaise would join them for Samhain.


	6. Chapter 6

**to the one who suggested Severus i'll keep that in mind if i dont get any one else it will be most likely a Snarry.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was Christmas and Tom knew Xander wouldn't forgive him anytime soon. His brother could really hold a grudge.

He sighed as another letter was returned unopened. If he could he would have tracked the Elf but ever since he used the Black Elf Xander cursed him to never be able to summon, track, or do anything that involved an Elf.

He knew Regulus belonged to his brother but he wasn't thinking straight at the time he should have used one of his grunts to test his defenses.

The only reason he never recruited Hufflepuffs was because if they were any thing like Xander he wanted nothing to do with them.  
Not that he didn't love his brother but one psycho was enough for him.

_Enough was enough it's Christmas a time for forgiveness and goodwill towards men. Okay he just wanted his brother back and he would do so tonight._

* * *

Tom went to bed that night more then a little apprehensive. The what if's were circling around to much in his head. Shaking it off he entered a meditative state.

Tom woke up in his mind scape, walking confidently toward the door that had always been there. He should have know then that Xander wasn't really gone, but he had been to full of anger to listen.

"Xander open this door..." was as far as he got before he was yanked into the now open door.

Mischievous green eye's were the first things he saw before warm lips descended down on his.

"Your you." was the first thing to register as he came out of his stupor.

"You... Why?" _he just kissed his brother, that is to gross_.

Shrugging Xander told him it was the easiest way to tell who he really was.

'Who the _hell_ else would pretend to be _me!_" he yelled at his jackass brother.

A dark look in his eyes he said. "You'ed be surprised."

Was that how they got him before by pretending to be me? If they weren't dead before they are now.

'Stop it I can see your mind working.' Scolded Xander. 'They belong to me but you can kill them as well so long as you just kill them.'

Scowling he didn't like that at all. But at least he could still kill them.

"Do not touch the ones that belong to me Tom. I marked them so don't even try and say you didn't know.'

"I'm sorry Xander I shouldn't have gone after you even if you were really Harry Potter. I was clouded by my anger and you know me I wouldn't fixate on a child even if he did "kill me" I know now the reason why." Just thinking about what he had found in his own soul. He may have cut his own up, but what that man did was truly foul.

Glowing Green eyes filled with insanity asked him, more like demanded to know what that reason was.

Tom had no choice he told Xander every thing he knew about what was done to his soul. Tom had only seen Xander lose control a few times before and he did not pity Dumbledore at all.

'I wasn't going to forgive you till your birthday, but I missed you and I hate when we fight.'

He hated it as well not just because he ended up worse for wear.

"bygones be bygones?"

"Idiot." Xander smiled and then filled him in on everything that happened since he became Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

**No to the Snarry. Harry is a psychopath i might not give him a pairing at all or give him a harem. let me know i really like Luna. and Blaise.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_'I wasn't going to forgive you till your birthday, but I missed you and I hate when we fight.'_

_He hated it as well not just because he ended up worse for wear._

_"bygones be bygones?"_

_"Idiot." Xander smiled and then filled him in on everything that happened since he became Harry Potter._

* * *

Slughorn is dead, poor guy drank poisoned mead. A type of alcohol. Harry never cared for it, growing up the first time taught him how foul that drink really is. Alcohol is not something Harry will ever tolerate Vernon made sure of that.

Harry couldn't wait till the summer as soon as this body made 17 he would show his loving family just what they deserve for treating him like one of their own.

Giggling Harry hoped his Aunt liked her present.

Could Draco be anymore of an idiot really Harry would kill the little moron himself if he continued to be an eyesore. Tom had told him all about his so called brilliant plan. If it weren't for his obvious dislike for Malfoy he would be more upset that Tom is using a child to kill Dumbledore.

With Katie out of commission Harry needed a new chaser. Malfoy would get his, though right now he hasn't done anything to earn a quick death. Should he continue in this way that may change.

* * *

Draco was scared Slughorn was dead and it was all his fault if only the Dark Lord hadn't ordered him to kill Dumbledore. First the Gryffindor Chaser and now he killed the potions Professor how many others would fall because of him till he completes his agenda.

Blaise refused to talk to him since their fight. Why couldn't he see that Potter is no good for him that he will only get him killed in the end. Potter will die even if he fails to take Dumbledores life he can redeem himself by taking Potters.

Blaise will understand, he can do so much better then Potter.

* * *

"Potter did you hear Professor Snape is taking back his position as Potions master who do you think they managed to trick into the Defense position?" Blaise asked.

"Who knows hopefully someone who knows their stuff. Though i'll be glad to drop potions." Harry answered.

Rolling his eyes Blaise offered to work with him. Harry almost laughed at that. He Xander Riddle first class Potions Master need help. He knew there was a reason he liked Blaise.

It still brought to question who would be the new defense professor? Who ever it was better have their will updated if they intend to be this years sacrifice.

Potions turned into a self study class when Harry started boycotting. Hermione tried to force him to attend which ended her in the white prison when Harry didn't take to kindly to her over all self.

Ron joined her after jumping Harry for attacking a girl. Girl his arse as far as Harry was concerned once you took up a wand you were free game girl or not. He would never over look a female evil the whole lot of them.

Even sweet Luna needed to be wary of.

* * *

**Need a Beta please.**

**I need someone to bounce ideas off of, someone who is more then willing to tell me to get off my butt and update already.**

**I have a lot of unfinished work that is mostly ideas right now. Check my facebook for updates. its on my bio.**


End file.
